


Dulce, dulce, dulce, amargo~

by amOrrtenttia



Series: 30 Momentos Contigo [4]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Lo único claro en la mente del hombre que de ser humano sería ya una anciano es que, si no fuera por su prometido, no sería tan adicto a este ritual mundano de "Ver una película". Y más aún, si no fuera por el hecho casi histórico de que uno de los brazos de su majestad continúa alrededor de su cuerpo sin importar qué tan poco interés tenga en nombrada cinemática, el antiguo príncipe no estaría tan emocionado en cada pequeña oportunidad.





	Dulce, dulce, dulce, amargo~

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que este es uno de los capítulos que más pena me da publicar, pero quiero llegar al 5 ya. Espero les guste ^^

 

.

.

.

 

Es un gesto demasiado llamativo en una persona con su aspecto. Desde la manera en que estira sus brazos ayudándose de las piezas que conforman el maldito _manguito rotador_ , hasta la sensualidad de sus falanges proximales al desplazar suavemente las fracciones distales de las estructuras óseas que otorgan a su extremidad superior alcanzar las pequeñas esferas que han sacado desde el microondas media hora antes. Es simplemente criminal. Los dedos fantasmales —no que sean atemorizantes, pero Yuuri no encuentra mejor comparación dado el tono casi opaco de su piel blanca incluso al rojo vivo (¡JA! Nunca mejor dicho)— toman entre pulgar e índice la palomita de maíz antes de regresar en un trayecto que dirige esta vez el dulce a sus labios rosados.  Shibuya observa al mayor repetir este mismo procedimiento con una exactitud casi quirúrgica. Alcanzar, tomar, llevar y saborear... Parecieran pasos tan sencillos, que cualquier otro mortal realiza en esta pequeña acción que es " _Comer golosinas_ ", sin embargo, al observar este acto en la figura de su pareja hay algo que es _simplemente distinto_.

Lord von Bielefeld extiende su brazo una vez más, sus bóvedas repletas de esmeraldas no pierden detalle alguno de la cinta que se desarrolla delante de su interesada mirada ni tampoco escucha algo más allá de las voces bajas que se transmiten a través de los parlantes del sistema que su novio antes ha llamado algo como " _Equipo de reproducción_ ". Wolfram todavía no está verdaderamente interesado en aprender cómo hacerlo, o qué necesita... Lo único claro en la mente del hombre que de ser humano sería ya una anciano es que, si no fuera por su prometido, no sería tan adicto a este ritual mundano de " _Ver una película_ ". Y más aún, si no fuera por el hecho casi histórico de que uno de los brazos de su majestad continúa alrededor de su cuerpo sin importar qué tan poco interés tenga en nombrada cinemática, el antiguo príncipe no estaría tan emocionado en cada pequeña oportunidad.

El Maou más joven en la historia de ShinMa divide su atención momentáneamente entre ambos acontecimientos. Por una parte, la última entrega de Star Trek continúa reproduciéndose en la imagen que se las han arreglado para proyectar en toda la pared de su habitación —Shibuya es mucho más fan del _poder de la fuerza_ , pero su novio es el verdadero traidor—; y por el otro está aquella escena ero-ero salida de esos pequeños fragmentos pornográficos que solía revisar cada tanto... Está jodido. Realmente lo está. Con lo mucho que se popularizaron ese tipo de categorías donde joder mientras que la otra persona está pendiente de una cosa distinta, su mente no puede más que llevarlo a una realidad alterna con justo ese tipo de condiciones de existencia.

La mano alrededor de la cadera de von Bielefeld se sostiene con más fuerza, y el rubio, más interesado en la presencia del _Doctor McCoy_ , no hace más que apoyarse contra el pecho de su prometido mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios cubiertos con apenas una capa de mantequilla unida a una pizca de chocolate. Solo Dios sabe quién fue el genio que sugirió semejante combinación al ángel demoníaco, pero quien quiera que fuera tiene un lugar especial en el corazón del monarca. Pues, de otra manera, lo repetitivo de sus actos no llevaría a ese punto cúspide de reinicio del ciclo. 

Wolfram ingiere una palomita más, antes de que tome un pequeño chocolate con forma de gota. Yuuri se plantea por un momento en darle un verdadero beso, pero descarta la idea al momento en que lo ve llevarlo hasta sus labios, donde su órgano más fuerte (aunque Yuuri tiene la sospecha de que aparte de esa lengua, habrá alguno más interesante) recorre el solitario soldado que ha perdido la integridad en batalla. Traga grueso cuando la lengua recorre el dedo de arriba abajo, y se tensa al escuchar algo parecido un pequeño " _Muohk_ " cuando los labios liberan al apresado guerrero.

Suspira mentalmente, obligándose a contar hasta 10. La cuenta sube casi instantáneamente a 20, y pronto desea llegar al 100. 

Wolfram, mientras tanto, toma una nueva porción. El ciclo se reinicia, y de pronto Shibuya se encuentra escuchando un cántico que ni siquiera es pronunciado a viva voz, pero que suena de cualquier manera a la alegría de su rubio al decir: 

**"Dulce, dulce, dulce, amargo~~~".**

No es la primera vez que ven una película juntos. Ni es la última.

.

.

.


End file.
